This invention relates generally to improvements to metal amide materials such as lithium magnesium amides. Metal amides are well known for hydrogen storage systems. One characteristic of metal amides concerns the lack of stability of metal amide material when exposed to moisture, air, or liquid water. Under such conditions, the metal amide undergoes a spontaneous ignition. The difficultly of safely handling hydrogen storage materials such as metal amides may limit the ability to use these materials in certain commercial technologies
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.